Gone
by Spottedpaw13
Summary: Pricklepaw is gone, and Grasspaw mourns over his death. One-shot.


**Heh, I ran the deadline here, didn't I? Ah well, I was really busy with school work (still am, honestly) and with this state solo thing my state does, where in different places around the state people from all over the area play/sing a solo/duet for a judge. The judge then grades them and gives comments about their solo. The soloist also has to play scales (omitted in festival [playing without getting a grade] and vocalists) and sight reading (omitted in festival). I just found out like an hour ago from my chorus teacher that I got a 97 out of 100 on my voice solo. Wicked excited for my clarinet solo to see how I did, I'm proud of that. Piano solo...I need those comments. I went festival.  
>Anyway! On to Pricklekit! This one-shot will be slightly different, as it's not about something canon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gone.<p>

A loved one is gone.

Every time a loved one is gone, it doesn't get easier. It's just a fresh pain to bare. An overwhelming sadness that, no matter where you are, makes you break down. You can't fight it, and why should you? A new loss is always hard to bare.

Hopefully, they've made it to eternal bliss. They'll never know grief, sadness, loss, anything bad again. But until the day you join them...they're gone.

Gone.

You should be happy.

But no one's perfect.

* * *

><p>Tears.<p>

Grasspaw could feel them well up in his eyes. They tried to release themselves from his eyes, tried to leave him to meet the ground, but Grasspaw pushed him back.

Why couldn't he be strong, like Beetlepaw was? The brown-and-white tom was comforting their sister, Petalpaw. His tail was wrapped around her gray-and-white shoulders, and he spoke to her in a low tone, reminding her that their brother had been brave, and had sacrificed himself for their Clan like a warrior.

But Grasspaw knew he wasn't the same as Beetlepaw. He couldn't be able to comfort his siblings like his brother. Comfort his siblings? If he wasn't so sad, Grasspaw would have laughed at the thought. He couldn't even comfort himself.

Grasspaw watched as the tears fell, sliding down his light brown pelt before reaching the ground. Not even Petalpaw was crying anymore. Then again, Grasspaw had always been the more emotional of the three. The closest to their brother.

The tears came again. Their lost brother.

Pricklepaw.

_Grasspaw, Pricklepaw, and their mentors, Mintfur and Mallownose, had been on a hunting patrol. Leaf-bare was coming, and the camp needed to stock up on fish. Mistyfoot had asked the four to go out, knowing the apprentices needed the hunting practice. Mallownose and Mintfur lead the two apprentices to the river, ready to give them one of their first hunting lessons._

_Then the badgers had come._

_Two of them, large and angry. Just one badger was enough danger, but two..._

_Mallownose turned to his apprentice, his amber eyes* filled with a fear the two apprentices had never seen before. "We need help," Mallownose told Grasspaw. "Go, quickly!"_

_Grasspaw nodded to his mentor and ran back to the camp. Pricklepaw started to follow, but Mintfur stopped him. "We need you here, Pricklepaw."_

_It made sense to Grasspaw. Pricklepaw was the better fighter of the two brothers, so it was common sense to send himself to camp. _

_If he knew what would happen next, he would have stayed._

_He went back to camp, got some warriors to come with him, and ran back to where the badgers were._

_Then he saw something he would never forget._

_Pricklepaw leapt at a badger, but the badger swept his paw at the apprentice, sending him flying. Pricklepaw flew through the air, and landed hard on the ground. Grasspaw pleaded in his head for his brother to get up, but the apprentice remained still._

_Grasspaw ran to his brother. "Pricklepaw!"_

_Pricklepaw's head lifted, and he stared at his brother. He tried to make some reply to his brother, tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was a weak cough. His eyes closed, and his head fell down._

_"Pricklepaw! Wake up, Pricklepaw!" Grasspaw nudged his brother with his paw, but his brother didn't get up._

_He was gone._

Grasspaw didn't try to hold the tears back now. His pelt became damp from his tears, but he didn't care.

His brother...he was gone.

Beetlepaw walked over to his brother, his eyes betraying the sadness that the rest of him hid so well. "I know it's hard. I miss him too. But life must go on."

The tears didn't stop, but Grasspaw looked up at his brother and nodded.

Nothing would wait for him.

Life must go on.

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber eyes are not official. Actually, Mintfur and Mallownose being Pricklepaw and Grasspaw's mentors isn't official either, but I needed SOMEBODY. Special thanks to Mintfur and Mallownose for donating their time.<br>Well, this wasn't really a happy story...I like the way it came out though. Poor Grasspaw, his brother died in front of him. Poor guy needs a hug, but maybe his brother's comfort will be enough. **


End file.
